1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio communication systems, and, more specifically, to underwater audio communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Underwater audio communication systems using bone conducted sound are known. For example, it is known to provide a scuba diving mouthpiece having a sound transducer therein which is placed in direct contact with a surface of a tooth of the diver. A problem with this type of arrangement is that it is difficult to maintain continuous contact pressure between the sound transducer and the surface of the tooth. If contact is lost between the sound transducer and tooth, audio communication with the diver is entirely lost. Other problems with this type of a mouthpiece are that the metallic sound transducer may come in contact with a metallic filling in the tooth of the diver, thereby causing galvanic electric currents to flow in the tooth of the diver with accompanying unpleasant sensations. Another problem is that the sound transducer which is in direct contact with the tooth may in fact chip or break the tooth if a biting force is applied to the mouthpiece by the diver or some other external force is applied to the mouthpiece.
An underwater audio communication apparatus providing improved audio communication with greater comfort to the diver and greater clarity and amplitude of sound is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,284 (May) and soon to issue U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,251 (May). Each of these patents broadly incorporate the principal of embedding a sound transducer entirely within a mouthpiece to avoid safety concerns and unpleasant sensations experienced by the diver which are associated with other known mouthpieces for bone conduction of audio sound. The sound transducer and/or sound propagating element associated therewith are provided with an increased surface area which assists in propagation of the sound through the mouthpiece.
What is needed in the art is an underwater audio communication system which is compact, economical and provides other alternative options to a diver for carrying out effective underwater audio communication using bone conducted sound.